


Her singing

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Temporary Character Death, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet finds one day a little singing bug she quickly gets attached to.But the Radiance is never far.
Relationships: Hornet/Myla (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Her singing

It has been quite a while since Hornet last hear a voice. Wandering for years into a completely destroyed kingdom made her almost forget what life was. Usually, she heard grunts from husks mindlessly walking around or the occasional spit of an aspid. But a voice ? It meant someone was alive. Alive and conscious. Something to protect. 

Rushing through the forgotten crossroads, the spider followed the angelic sound, guiding her through the obscurity. That was definitely a girl. And she was singing. When was the last time Hornet last heard singing ? She had no idea. She was probably still in deepnest at this time, and her mother was still alive. Hornet loved songs. But she barely knew any. She never heard this one in particular, so she was even more curious. Curiosity was something she stopped herself to have at the moment she started her new duty. But someone alive and singing was a good sign of someone being out of danger and she let herself go. She approached the entrance of the mine and started looking for the voice's owner. And after a little while, she found it. 

A little grey bug, happily mining to the rythm of her song, humming and smiling like everything in the world was alright. She was mining focus crystals. That was not a bad idea in itself, the crystals worthed a good amount of geo if someone was alive to buy it, still pretty reckless to do : thoses crystals were known to sometimes take over the minds and bodies of the ones who stayed around them too much. 

Hornet jumped towards the little singing bug, which immediately stopped and turned around. 

"Oh h-hi there ! It's quite rare to see someone around here ! I-I'm Myla, nice to meet you !"

"Hornet. Nice to meet you too. You are quite courageous to mine in this place."

"Ah ! W-well it's not that difficult once you get into it, and I just have to keep myself entertained with a little singing, that's all ! N-no one here is attacking me and I like this place so I ... I decided to stay around for a bit."

"I see. I understand the feeling. You do have a nice voice."

"Wah ! Thanks ! I-I'm not sure if I'm that good, I don't have a lot of people to sing to ... Only myself and the c-crystals, haha !"

"Well, you've got me too now. And I like your song, so must be at least a little good."

The spider stayed around for a little longer, making small talks and listening to the song. It was relaxing. It felt like getting a little pause in a hot spring. She liked it. She liked Myla. 

"I must be going. I can't stay here forever. Please, take care of yourself." 

"Owh ... I-I see. Well, it was nice meeting you too ! Thank you very much for listening to me !" 

Hornet nodded. She slowly walked out of the place and hummed the little thune to herself. It felt calming. But not as calming as Myla.

She barely waited a few days to go back to the mines. Hornet was curious, and no one seemed to be around kingdom's edge that day, so she hurried up to get back to the crossroads. She never thought that much of a bug before. It was a weird feeling. Still, not an annoying one. 

The bug was still singing, humming her little song over and over again. It was repetitive. Short. And sticked to one's mind. But Hornet liked it. 

"Hello Myla !"

"U-Uwaaah ! Hornet ! Y-you're back ?!"

"Yes. I wanted to see you again. Is that really surprising ?"

"No, it's just ... No one really came back before ... And I don't see a lot of people here... I'm just so happy you're back !"

The Weaver clenched her teeth. Of course no one was coming back. It was sad, but a reality. The Radiance barely spared anyone. They probably were either infected or died because of infected bugs. Poor little girl. She must have felt so lonely. She, her crystals, and her song. 

"I swear I'll come back for you again. I can't be here forever but I will come back. It's a promise."

The little bug's eyes lighten up. 

"R-really ? You will ?!"

"Yes."

The little grey bug rushed towards the spider and slowly wrapped her arms around her. It was a warm, nice feeling. She will definitely come back again. 

The fifth time Hornet visited Myla, she barely even focused on the beautiful crystals anymore. The only thing she wanted to see was the bug herself. Her and a wonderful voice. 

"Don't you get tired of singing the same song over and over again ?"

"D-do you not like it ? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again !"

"Hey no, no don't say that ! I really like your song ! I was just wondering if you ever got tired of your song ... You seem to be singing a lot, and I feel like you would get a little tired of it one day."

"Well I ... I do like my song but ... It's also because I don't know other songs. I don't know how to write my own song and I really like singing so I always sing the same."

Hornet smiled. Myla really was adorable. 

"I can teach you other songs if you want."

"Woaw, really ?!"

"Well I mean ... They're most Weaver songs and they're probably not as good as yours but-"

"N-no ! Please, I would love to learn about it !" 

And so, Myla didn't have to sing the same song over and over again. 

Time passed. Seeing Myla was almost an habit now. That was the little comfort Hornet allowed herself to have. And that was also the little company Myla had. They were happy together. Hornet slowly teached her every song she could remember. Myla gladly sang them for her. It was a peaceful cycle that Hornet cherished. 

But one day, something changed. 

There was no songs in the mine. Only a little whimper. Hornet rushed herself over the place where Myla was, only to discover the little bug trembling in front of her mining spot. She was barely humming a few notes, completly lost and powerless. 

"Myla !! Myla are you alright !? Is everything okay ?!"

The miner started crying. 

"It's ... I'm ... I can't ... Remember... The lyrics, I can't... I can't !!"

Hornet slowly hugged the trembling body, as carefully as possible. She felt weak. Fragile. She wasn't warm anymore.

"Shhh, it's okay, Myla, calm down ... I'm here, see ? I'm here with you. I won't go anywhere. It's okay."

The small bug slowly detached herself for the spider and looked at her. Hornet shivered when she saw her eyes. Orange. They were orange. She was getting infected. She was slowly loosing her mind. There was no going back. 

"I'm sorry Hornet.... I can't sing for you, I can't ..."

"Shhh it's okay. You're here. I'm here. Everything's alright."

Nothing was alright. But Hornet would come back. 

Every time she came back, it was worse. But Myla kept trying to sing. And she remembered Hornet. So everything kept going. Hornet knew she shouldn't have gotten attached. But who wouldn't get attached to someone like her ? She was adorable. Loving. She was here. That was all Hornet could have asked for. That's what she wanted for all of thoses years. Someone to be here. For her. With her. 

But one day, nothing was heard.   
No singing. No humming. No crying. Nothing. 

Hornet slowly entered the place. She did her best to hear anything. 

"...Myla ? Are you here ?"

No answer. At least no words. Hornet saw a shiny object throwed at her face and jumped back. An DODJDODDBDODDB. Myla's BDOSSJS. She looked up and finally saw a little panting bug, covered in orange particles. 

In the past, she would have tried to call her name. "Myla ! It's me !" Or "Calm down Myla !" But she knew it was useless. Nothing could get someone out of the infection. And trying to do anything against it only made it worse. 

Hornet slowly backed down, observing the bug she once loved. 

No. 

She still loved Myla. This was simply not her. 

Hornet will get back for her. Once everything will be alright once again. 

It's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone !  
> I don't really like this ship, because I feel like Hornet has potential with a lot of other girls but I wanted to give it a try... I hope you liked it :D


End file.
